Queen to the Panther King
by EternalMeadow
Summary: Queen is called the Shadow of Hueco Mundo. As her time as an Ajuchas hollow she meets a certain Panter hollow, that claims she belongs to him? When the meet again, will she still belong to him?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys ^^

I decided to re-load this one since my last account was lost I also went over an re-made this one again

as always I do not own Black or any of it characters, only my OC Queen

anyway I hope you enjoy

* * *

My elegant, leopard body walked without sound across the dead land of Hueco Mundo, light glittering off the blade on the end of my tail, my shinning gold eyes searching for a hollow to feast on, and I was in luck. Straight ahead was a large but low class hollow that looked too good to deny.

I lowered my body and gently walked forward, the hollow was already injured which was perfect for me, it seemed to be in a frantic state, and I saw why.

Now surrounding it were five Adjuchas class hollows and a Gillian class hollow, but one caught my eye, this Adjuchas was much smaller that the rest but still bigger than me, it was like me, but panther like with almost glowing sky blue eyes. It eyed its prey and almost instantly the hollow was down the ground, blood pouring out of its mask, the other hollows soon finishing it off.

"Finish up and we'll move on" so the blue eyed Adjuchas was a male, blood flowed down his chin as he ate, I was curious about this Adjuchas and his pack, so when they set off I follow them, making sure I stayed hidden to them.

They ate more hollows, the blue eyed male always making the first strike, with the rest of them finishing the prey off. I was surprised at how well these hollow worked in a pack, I had always though that hollows where very independent, and followed on rule.

Kill or be killed, the one undeniable rule of nature.

I was beginning to get hungry, so when I saw the next prey for the group, a smile spread across my feline face. Darting ahead of the group, I slinked behind the low class hollow, still oblivious to my presents, and pounced. The hollow panicked from being surprised by the sudden attack, and scared by the fact it could do nothing to stop its death. I tore chunks out of it, enjoying my meal, and I heard growling behind me

"It seems this little Adjuchas thinks it can steal our prey" Looking behind me I found the group I had been following, I briefly took notice in them and went back to eating, deciding to play with them.

I heard them growl but still took no notice, I knew very well that my ignorance to them would be pissing them off, but I couldn't help but play around with them a little longer. When I finished with my mouth full I looked at the group behind me, my eyes daring one of them to make a move.

"Lets just eat it" the Adjuchas with a cloth covering his part of his mask lunged for me, hunger in his empty black eyes and with all the intent on eating me.

I smirked, I had been waiting for this.

To them I disappeared from their vision, and I darted around my attacker, reappearing when I had lunged for its neck, paralyzing it in fear and shock. My bite wouldn't kill it, and I on purposely made it that way, my intent wasn't to kill, but to play with them.

"Why did you not go for the kill?" a skeleton like Adjuchas asked, he seemed like he was second in control of the pack, none of them even glanced at there injured pack member.

"I just ate, and I just needed an answer about something" I jumped off the Adjuchas hollow, wiping cleaning my paws of the blood on them.

"And what did you need to know?" He seemed intrigued for some reason, and he bent down, which gave me the sign that he wasn't going to attack. For now. I sat in front of him, not letting my guard down.

"If you really were a pack, and if you really could get along" he seemed confused by this as the Adjuchas placed his skeleton hand under his chin. I growled at one of the others moved towards me, and they back down. Happy that they weren't going to try that again, I turned my attention to the beta (second in command) of the hollow pack.

"And what is your observation?"

"That your a group of completely independent hollows, that have just agreed to form a pack to reach a goal of some sort, probably to reach the level of a Vasto Lord"

I could of laughed at the packs reaction, they all seemed surprised at how accurately I had figured them out. How did I know this? Their reaction told me everything I needed to know. The confusion among them confirmed this and that's when I made my soundless exit.

As I walked away I heard the sound of a very agitated growl, and I couldn't help but laugh.

I could always figure something out, and plan ahead, whether it be my next kill, or a prey I needed to de-code, years of hunting had moulded me into the perfect huntress.

Silent, calculating and undeniably deadly.

_Four months later_

I stalked my new prey across the dead land, it was completely oblivious to me and was happily walking along. I smirked as the hollow stopped dead and I on purposely spiked my spiritual pressure, its white masked head swivelled around in panic, attempting to find where I was hidden.

"Come out, don't hide from me!" It tried to sound tough and unafraid, but I could see panic and smell its fear, my prey was getting angry now and slowly I inched my body closer, my body keeping to the ground.

Then I ripped apart its throat and mask with one perfect strike.

I licked my lips clean of blood and I finished off my meal, I licked my body clean of any blood that may have missed my notice, and walked off when I was finished.

Although the sound of shifting sand behind me told me that I was being watched, I didn't turn my head to confirm and decide to keep walking, the sound still following me.

A large, warm body crashed into mine and we rolled about for a few minuets, before I managed to pin it beneath me, although it was stronger and I ended up beneath it.

"You may be faster, but your not stronger" I couldn't be!

It was, the blue eyed panther Adjuchas, I tried to wiggle free, but he just applied more pressure, I growled at him but he just snarled at me back.

"Get. Off" I snarled, I hated being in this vulnerable position. My gold eyes grew cold as I snapped at his neck.

"Don't get ahead of yourself" He placed a firm paw on my neck, effectively keeping me in place, at the moment all I could do was wait for him to either kill me or slip to so I could escape, but that was a very slim chance. He bent his head towards my neck and I waited for the pain of the-

LICK!

My body flinch in shock as the panthers wet tongue ran over my jugular, I could feel him smirk and he nipped at my skin, I grew agitated with waiting and wanted for him to just eat me, instead of playing around.

"Would you quit playing and hurry up!" He chuckled and I growled, wiping my tail against his leg, he hissed and I managed to push him off me. Jumping back, I lowered my body to the ground preparing to strike. A growl vibrated through his body as he turned towards me, my gold eyes gave him a cold glare and I snarled at him.

Then all faster than I could react his mouth was beside my ear and whispered.

"Next time we meet, You'll belong to me" and with that he left.

It took a few minuets for my mind to catch up with everything. Then I let out a vicious snarl and cursed myself for reacting so slow, I would not let that happen again. As I walked forward again I wondered about what that blue eyes Adjuchas said.

What did he mean you'll belong to me.

* * *

^^ there we go, what you guys think?

As always review and PM me if you have any questions ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, finally managed to go through this chapter

I tried not to change the story too much from the original plot, but other than that I hope you all like

I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, just my OCs Queen, Angelita and Hunter

finally Enjoy ^^

* * *

_Two years later _

"Las Noches is just up ahead, Look!" a doll like Adjuchas said, practically jumping up and down, pointing at a castle like building in front of us.

She was smaller that me, about the height of one of my legs, waist long black hair tied up in pig tails with ringlets, a white doll like mask, a little white and black off the shoulder dress with frills and puffed out sleeves, small feathered wings and finally a little white and black umbrella.

"And you say this Aizen can make you stronger?" My gold eyes scanned the face of the little doll Adjuchas.

"Of course, we wouldn't lie to you" a tiger like Adjuchas came to stand beside me, his dark gold eyes stared at me with sincerity.

"Angelita speaks the truth my queen" his ruff deep voice showed me no signs of lying, it never did, like usual.

He was a bigger than me with a muscular white tiger body, large fangs prodding out from his mouth, the white mask tha spiked out at the jaw bone, with a large moon shaped cracked on his left eye.

"See me and Hunter are telling the truth" Angelita placed her small hands on her hips.

"But for how long" I walked forward, hearing Angelita climb on Hunter's back before following me.

I`d met Angelita and Hunter a few days before, unintentionally saved them from a pack of hollows and they wanted to repay me by taking me to this Aizen person, I of course told them that I didn't believe them, but Angelita wouldn't stop following me, Hunter following not far behind.

In the end the little Adjuchas managed to get me to cave in, a massive feet on her part and I finally follow her, knowing full well that if anything went wrong, I would tear both of them apart first.

Soon we walked though the doors of Las Noches, Hunter and Angelita in front of me. My golden eyes scanned round the large, empty room, making out three shadows starting to walk towards us.

I began to growl at them but the middle shadow held up a hand as they came into the light.

He had menacing brown eyes and brown swept back hair, with a strand hanging in his face. He wore a white uniform that consisted of a floor long jacket covering his hands, a white shirt kind of like a Shihakusho, a red sash round his waist and long white hakama pants.

A man left of him had narrow eyes so I didn't what colour they were with short silver hair, he was unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance.. He wore a long, white robe over a black hakama, the hilt of a sword sticking out from under the robe through the opening down to his waist.

And finally the man right of him had dark skin and dark brown braids, white glasses covered his eyes but I could make out has pupil-less pale lavender eyes. He wore a white, sleeveless coat over black hakama, white boots, longer gloves, band-like visor, an orange rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm, with a sword.

"Welcome to Las Noches, we have been expecting you" the brown haired man spoke, coming to stand in front of us.

Angelita and Hunter both bowed to him, but I stayed as I was. I didn't trust him, something about his aura practically made me cringe. He gave us a gentle smile, looking mainly at Hunter and Angelita.

"Lord Aizen, we wish for you to turn us in to Arrancars" Aizen smiled and took out a small royal blue ball like object and held it out. It was so small, fitting right in the palm of his hand.

"I will, under one condition" I was already sceptical and weary.

"You serve underneath me" I snarled.

"I don't bow to anyone" I turned around, when the other two appeared in front of me.

"These two may not have told you, but I have great interest in you" I turned to Aizen with curiosity.

"And what difference would that make, as I told you I do-" I didn't get to finish since, a force pushed my body to the ground, squeezing the air out of me. Gasping for air Aizen kneeled down in front of me.

"We'll get along better if you served as one of my army" a slight growl came from me, the force increased to unbearable levels.

"Lord Aizen, she will join, she will, honest" Angelita ran in front of me, her small arms on her hips, her eyes looking right at Aizen.

"Well" He looked round Aizen to me, and as much as I hated it, I nodded, my body beginning to cave underneath this pressure.

"Good" The force lifted and my lungs worked over time to get air, I hated this man already, he had made me fall before him and then demand I give into him. Every fibre in my being wanted nothing more that to tear that arrogant smirk off his face. Slowly I picked up my body and walked to where Hunter sat, my blade tail twitched with annoyance, as I barely held back a snarl.

"Don't be alarmed it won't hurt, and will quickly be over" I glared at Aizen before the small ball began to change black, and four lights shot up around me Hunter and Angelita. They all formed a box, caging us in but letting us see outside of it. I growled at Aizen, when a bright light encased our bodies, blinding us all.

I could feel my body changing into something new, changing my form completely. I couldn't see a thing at the moment so I had no idea what my new form looked like. So as the light died down, the box shattered, leaving only smoke to rise off our newly formed bodies.

"I never asked of your names" I looked up at Aizen debating on telling him or not

"My name is Angelita Moon" I looked to find the child like voice.

Angelita was a small petite girl with long nigh black hair tied up in pigtails, like when she was a hollow, but now she had two sort a masquerade mask on her face that covered her eyes. Her body didn't changed much from before, except her white skin having a peach colour to it and brown almost red eyes, framed by long, black eyelashes.

"I am Hunter Mistfang" I looked next to her to see form of the deep, rough voice.

Hunter was a big muscled man with shaggy orangey hair mix with red, he had two bone fragments either side of his face with his long fangs still there. His gold/blue eyes stayed glued to the ground.

"And you?" The superiority in his eyes practically forced me to tear them out, but I wasn't stupid and I needed to exist.

I still needed to find that blue eyes Adjuchas.

"Queen Night" a sun gold lock of newly formed hair fell into my vision, I pushed it back over my head, only to come in contact with something hard on top of my head.

"Welcome to my army"

As much as I hated it, I served under him now.

* * *

I stood staring at my newly formed body, uncertain of what to make of it.

Wavy, soft, sun gold that faded into a dark red, and azure blue highlights, reaching near my ankles, a fringe that slightly covered my right eyes and two bangs framed my face, falling jut below my chest, shining gold eyes, but they were now framed with long, thick, black eyelashes, soft, full, plump lips, a curvy, hourglass figure, my chest was a bit bigger than decent, soft, smooth, white skin, long, smooth legs and a pair of hard white ears on top of my head.

Aizen had sent us uniforms for us to wear, which I`ll admit, wasn't half bad, well as far as clothes go at least.

I wore a white, shorted sleeved jacket, rimmed with black, only reaching the middle of my shoulder blades, a white, strapless dress reaching mid thigh, with a sweet heart neck line, my back was near enough completely bare, except for the thin black ribbon criss-crossing to keep the dress in place, black, fingerless gloves, held together by a white ribbon and reaching my elbows, black stockings just reaching the mid thigh, and white ankle high shoes with a white ribbon tying them together .

I was currently staring out at the half moon in the dead black sky, wondering what to do now. I now served under a man I had only just met, and hated with a passion, I no longer had my original form, and I needed to find that blue eyed Adjuchas to ask him what he meant by "belong to him", my lips forming into a snarl at the though.

A knock came at my door and it opened, finding Angelita and Hunter standing there.

Angelita`s uniform didn't look much different to when she was an Adjuchas. A sleeveless floor long white and black dress with frills, small white slightly healed shoes, a white frilly collar with a bell, and white velvet wrist high gloves, a small white hat on her head, she still carried her umbrella.

Hunter wore a white sleeveless china shirt with black claw marks, black and white wristbands, black pants with a white fire design crawling up them, and he was completely bare footed.

"Aizen had called a meeting and wants us to be there" I sighed but nodded my head and got up to follow them.

* * *

There all done, as always let me know what you think in the reviews and if you have any question or advice you can always PM

^^ I`ll see you in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, exams and stuff have been taking over my life lately DX

but anyway, finally I manage to get sometime to myself and actually upload this chapter,

I do not own Bleach or its characters, except my OC Queen

annnddd enjoy :3

* * *

Both Angelita and Hunter were leading me to the meeting room when a large body blocked our way.

"Now, now what do we have here? A three little Arrancars that seem to have lost their way" the tall man leaned down to meet my eyes.

He had a very thin and lanky body and the top on my head just reached his chest. His face was set in a huge smile which revealed his upper teeth. His black hair hung past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and a large white eye patch with one exposed dark gray eye.

He wore a white jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wore white hakama pants but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved black boots.

"But what's this? A little cutie, what's your name sweetie?" I growled at him and he seemed to flinch back a little, before composing himself again.

"Now listen here you little bit-" he went to grab my hair, but I grabbed his arm and kneed him full force in the jewels.

"Come on" I walked past the man that was now on the floor trying to heal his wounded manhood.

Angelita and Hunter waited outside since Aizen had only asked then to lead me here

"Ah, welcome Queen" That urge to rip out his limbs returned again along with the urge to snarl at him and his god-like complex.

He sat at a large table with about twelve other sat there as well, all staring at me curiously.

"Lord Aizen, what was it you wanted to see me about?" I put on a fake sweet voice and tried to push down my urges.

"Come here please" cautiously I did, weary of whatever he was going to do.

As I walked up to him I briefly met turquoise blue eyes and for a moment I felt I recognised them, but from where?

I was sent out of my daze when I stood in front of Aizen and the urge to rip him apart grew stronger. The look in his eyes, instantly made me want to rip them out and shove them down his throat.

"You will be needing these" first he handed me an elegant sword encased in a white sheath and a small purple box like object.

Quickly I picked them out of his hands, bowing (much to my instinctual objections) as I left, wanting noting more than to both get away and stay to bury him six feet under.

"I'm sure you'll learn the names of you fellow Espada and Arrancar later, now first your going to need some training" I truly hated the way that he spoke to me like I was a newly born hollow.

"Grimmjow, would you please train with her?" I heard someone scoff and I glared over at the voice.

He had light blue spiky hair and turquoise blue eyes with green lines below them, a white jaw attached to the right side of his face. He wore white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket was ragged with an upturned collar with it left open reviling a muscular chest the inner lining was black, with the sleeves rolled up. His hollow hole was located through his abdomen.

"Tch, fine, It won't last long" a small snarl escaped my lips, which he heard.

"Ya got a problem?" Grimmjow stood up returning the snarl.

"Now, now calm down, we don't want a fight to start here. Leave it for the training room" The sliver haired spoke and I repressed my bubbling urge to kill, but still glared at the blue haired man.

"Che, follow me" he placed his hands in his pockets and walked off. I followed soon after (much to my instinctual objections)

As soon as I had walked into the training room, I darted to the side to avoided a blast of blue energy that was meant for my head.

"Ha! Lucky" I avoided another blue blast and disappeared.

I reappeared when the tip of my blade was pressed against his throat.

"Try again" he growled and I disappeared again before he could hit me. His eyes darted round the room trying to find me.

"Stop hiding and fight me" I sliced a bit of his arm before he could stop me and disappeared.

Then his leg.

And finally his back.

"Who said I was?" I growled and I stood over him

"Bitch!" He used his uninjured arm and drew his sword

"We are only trying to train her Grimmjow, Please remember that" a voice spoke, void of any emotion.

The man was slender, yet fairly muscular and of average height with a melancholic appearance, fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cats. Part of his bangs fell between his eyes and has distinctly thick eyebrows. He had dark green lines that descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he was crying, and a white sort of half helmet attached to his head.

He wore a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket seemed to have longer coattails than others, with a high collar.

"Fuck you Ulquiorra!" I dodged his as he swung his blade at me and disappeared again.

"Dam! Stop hiding yourself!" I heard Ulquiorra sigh as Grimmjow snarled.

I however smirked.

My feet silently crept towards him, not making a sound as my prey growled. His eyes attempting to find me within the room.

I think I'll play with him a little.

I reappeared behind Grimmjow and blew on his neck, which in turn made his whirl around to meet air.

This continued for a while, I would nip or bite at his skin and in turn he would attempt to find me, calling me all the names under the sun. I hadn't had this much fun in a while, it was just plain fun to see his reactions.

In the end I got board of my little game and appeared in front of him, scratching his mask free cheek before pushing him to the ground.

I smirked at his helpless state and his eyes glared at me with fury in them. I leaned my mouth down to his ear.

"I win"

As I was about to get up, he grabbed my wrist and threw me to the wall.

He wasted no time in pinning me down so I couldn't move, one of his hands held both of mine and the other held his sword the was at my throat.

"No more games!" he growled and pressed his sword into my throat.

I twisted round to bite the hand the was holding both of mine, my incisors lengthening and sharpening to pierce through his tough skin, drawing blood. I heard him yelp but didn't let go, his blade pressed further into my throat also drawing my blood.

"Enough Grimmjow" Ulquiorra spoke but Grimmjow paid no attention to him.

That was until he was literally torn off me and thrown into the wall.

Grimmjow turned his glare on Ulquiorra as he dusted himself off, I wiped my throat, coming away with only a little blood that I knew the wound would soon close up. I gave Ulquiorra a glare, slightly snarling at him.

"I didn't need help, nor did I want it" he didn't even flinch at the venom in my voice, that only anyone me further.

"Grimmjow`s job was to train you, not kill you, now come with me to report back to Aizen" I truly snarled at him. I wasn't a little puppy that would obediently follow, I stayed where I was.

Ulquiorra stopped at the entrance and look back at me.

"I will not ask again, it is Aizen`s orders to report back" Even the mention of that bastards names made my urges bubble to the surface.

As much as I wanted to stay here and finish my fight with Grimmjow, I huffed and followed Ulquiorra.

As I passed Grimmjow I growled and he grabbed my waist.

"We'll finish this latter" he growled.

Where did I know those eyes from?

"Good" I removed his hand and went after Ulquiorra, trying to remember where I had seen his eyes.

Why were they so familiar?

* * *

phew all done :3 review or PM me I love to read comments


End file.
